


Forgive Thy Sin

by Arrysa



Series: Worst Meeting [6]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Ending, Broken Promises, Light Masochism, M/M, New promise, Pain to pleasure, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrysa/pseuds/Arrysa
Summary: Hikaru doesn't know when it exactly happened. It sorta just did. Like something just clicked on his mind or in that matter, something just snapped on his mind. He was sure it wasn't the first, second, nor the third, the fourth was.. near but it wasn't either. It actually started when Sai disappeared and Ogata the sneaky bastard had attacked his weakness and he had fallen; hard.





	Forgive Thy Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.. this extra chapter is the result of what if scenario where Akira and Akira's Mom didn't appear to save Hikaru and set when Hikaru is probably 16 with Sai gone as well. Also, this chapter is for guilty pleasure (since this is mostly composed of smut..*cries*). Lastly, let me tell you something, this scenario is actually my first option as an ending for Worst Meeting but obviously I decided against it.

~ **Forgive Thy Sin~**

**Onward: Lemon**

The sound of rustling clothes radiated in the confine of the place followed by incoherent voices, grunting and the sound of flesh against flesh. Teeth now nibbling against his throat, lips crushing against it, sucking and licking setting his body ablaze. Heated hand caressing every inch of his body with delicious, luscious skills making him want to wrap his arms against Ogata's neck or gripped his tousled hair but of course he couldn't. However it doesn't stop him from wriggling his wrists against his restraint uncaring at the fact that the cloth tied on it tightens at his every pull.

Lips met his, capturing him in a crushing and bruising kiss and _god_ fingers touching him with feather-light touches down his waist. Those sinfully rough fingers caressing him lower _please lower_ and Ogata's other hand gripped his hair, digging his fingernails against his scalp, clutching his hair into his fist. He let out a pleasurable moan when Ogata's hand touches his plump butt cheeks and their kiss turned more heated as if devouring each other. Lips against lips, teeth scrapping against his bottom lip, tongue darting inside licking, teasing and sucking with vigour and he returned it with such passion, want, and need.

_I want more._

Ogata slowly pulled away, saliva streaking down his chin and the man before him turned his assault downward on his chin, his throat and onto his chest leaving behind bite marks on its wake. _Ah!_ His heart thumps against his chest, he knows he is red on the face, his lips bruised yet parted as he pant and moan for _more please more_ and his eyes remains clouded with desire. _God, how far had he fallen onto this blissful desire of lust?_

Hikaru jerked upward with another moan when a pleasurable jolt from his neither region assaulted him. Skilled hand circling, caressing and overall teasing him against his clothed region and the bubbling frustration he felt heightened making him growl. Frustrated tears brimming at the edge of his eyes as he gaze heatedly to the man atop him.

"Impatient are we?" The man on top of him said with his saccharin tone while a smirk played on his handsome face. Hikaru could see the restrained desire glistening on Ogata's eyes and the way the man looked at him with such _hunger_ hardens him more.

The response Hikaru could give at his current state is to whisper breathlessly, "Please." At the same time he buckles his hips upward against Ogata's clothed region making the said man grunt and for him to growl at the blissful friction all the while Ogata's eyes clouded more. The result he got from the man before him is delicious, it brought a satisfied smirk on his face and he wanted more of that sight, more of that desire reflecting on the older man's face.

Ogata's hands finally reached on his upper thigh, and he continued teasing him with those feather-light touches that only makes him suffer more. Hikaru moaned from the effects as he takes another futile and fruitless thug from his restraint. He wanted to grip something –preferably grip on Ogata's hair – as his body shook with desire but Ogata wouldn't let him. It frustrates him more, this _torture_.

"Ahh.." Hikaru breathed with desire as his hips buckle upward against Ogata's hands for more, wanting more of that arousing friction. Ogata chuckles at him as he continued with his teasing. _Damn him for teasing him like this._

He can feel his region throbbing with desire for release and Ogata knew it but obviously not granting him that and instead punishing him. Ogata continued his assault while he slowly pulls his boxer in a painfully slow and erotic motion. Hikaru hissed with frustration, and Ogata continued smirking while looming on top of him.

Finally, Ogata removed the boxer off him and his erect region is finally free from its restrain. Hikaru panted, and waited for more now that his boxer is out of the way. Ogata's hand slowly caressed and circled his region from its base to top with feather-light touches that sent heated shiver from his region. Hikaru moaned louder and his hips buckles upward wanting more of that skilful hand wrapped on him, sending him to heaven.

Ogata drank at the current mess Hikaru is, with his legs parted and his erect manhood dripping with its wetness and Hikaru's face full of desire, Ogata wanted to enter him now and push him on edge until he exploded with desire but he wanted to tease him first, to make him begged and in complete mess. Ogata wrapped his hand on Hikaru's manhood while his other hand caresses his right thigh making sure to send shiver down Hikaru's spine. And just like that Hikaru's hips buckled, his knees now shivering from the pleasure as he moaned erotically.

"Ahh..!" Hikaru moaned as Ogata continued with his ministration and the bubbling frustration he felt on his lower region grows stronger and he wanted more. "..More"

The hand wrapped around him momentarily released him, and Hikaru whined at that. Then he saw Ogata reaches for the lube on the lampstand, he watches the process with half-lidded eyes.

Sticky, wet hand rubbed on his manhood and it made Hikaru moan louder and his eyes closed with desire. The heavenly wet hand on his manhood continued its ministration however it was deliberately slow yet it still sent sharp spark on him.

Hikaru parted his knees even more, a whisper passed his lips, "Please." And he jerked upward when he felt hot breathing against his navel. "Ah!"

Hikaru's _torture_ continued.

Ogata still continued his ministration, sometimes rubbing his manhood in a slow pace, sometimes in a fast pace he could feel himself edging to his release but Ogata would slowly stop with that pace and it would return from those painfully slow pace. Ogata continued licking, sucking and biting him on different place and it only serves to heightens his desire.

This time, Hikaru's right leg knees is suspended on Ogata's shoulder and Ogata's fingers is making scissoring, circling motion inside his puckering hole. Hikaru was left in a whimpering mess of desire as he pleads and begs for more. "Please!"

Then the two fingers inside him pulled and the warmth vanished alongside it. Hikaru opened his mouth for a breathless whine but Ogata captured his lips into another bruising kiss. It rendered him breathless as Ogata's tongue swirled and swiped around his tongue, pulling and pushing with each other as he moaned into the kiss.

Hikaru pulled apart from the kiss when he couldn't take it anymore, string of saliva connecting their tongue together and dripping down his chin. "Say, Hikaru." Ogata whispered huskily while his hand rested on his manhood but not doing anything else, Hikaru could feel himself throbbing against the heated hand and it painfully reminds him that he is close, _so close_.

"Do you want me inside you, fucking you senselessly, and messing you up completely?"

Hikaru's cheeks redden even more at the vulgar word and the way Ogata says it so huskily, he could feel sex on his deep voice alone and it sent shivers across his whole body. He had difficulty on answering as his eyes darkens with heat and his mind immediately conjured that image so well. A breathy whisper of, "Yes," unconsciously slips past his lips accompanied by hot breathing.

Ogata's lips curled upward into a feral smirk after that answer and he dipped his head on the crook of Hikaru's neck and shoulder blade, licking, sucking, and leaving new set of hickey.

Ogata's finger pressed against his hole, and Hikaru arched his back with a moan when three coated with lube fingers slides inside him. "Ah.."

Hikaru felt the scissoring and circling motion inside him then all of the sudden those fingers were pulled once again. He idly noted at that moment that Ogata really loves making him suffer. During those thoughts he also used to regain his breathing, Ogata pulled and kicked off his boxer, leaving him completely naked. The sight between Ogata's legs immediately caught Hikaru's eyes and _god he wanted it inside him_. And his breathing hitched when Ogata lifted him and parted his butt cheeks. "Please.." Hikaru begged desperately.

Ogata pushed his hard and thick manhood inside Hikaru's hole non-gently and he felt that the young man beneath him is still tight despite those prepping he did. The body beneath him let out a pained moan. Despite the obvious show of pain he inflicted after unsheathing his manhood, Ogata still continued pushing until he is buried deep inside the warm and tight cavern. Ogata grunted as he adjusted on the warm body beneath him then he pulled, he heard Hikaru gasp, and slammed hard inside again. There was a pained moan and he relinquish at the lovely sound. It is only a matter of time before his Hikaru let out those scream filled with complete ecstasy.

Hikaru felt like he is drowning in a sea of pain. Their _activity_ always brings him pain, every single time. But the pain is bearable, it was also hot because he would enjoy the pleasurable outcome.

"Ahh!" He moaned not mainly of pain but of something more, something intoxicating, addicting and he wanted more of that pleasure inside him, all of him. "Please..!" He cried out with a tugged of his wrist and an arch of his body. Pleasure coursing inside his body and he wanted _more_.

" _Please!"_ He cried out, tears cascading from his eyes but it wasn't of pain, it was of pleasure.

There was a grunt above him, and heavy breathing. Hikaru looked upward directly onto the eyes gazing down at him with such _heated_ eyes and he felt like melting. It was so intense, he felt his body ablaze and the pounding inside of him is like a rhythm he couldn't run away from.. it's not like he wanted to get away after all.

" _More!"_ He begged with an ecstatic scream because he wanted more. He wanted Ogata to keep hitting his bundle of nerve and send him to the highest level of ecstasy. _"More!"_

The lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh resounded across the room. The smell of sex is heavy, it was intoxicating, addicting and Hikaru wanted all of it.

"Ahh!" Hikaru screamed once again as the pleasure he felt continued its course all over his body. The hand gripping his thigh tightened, already leaving its imprint of bruise but it wasn't his concern, all he could feel is the pleasure on every push and pull inside him.

The body above him, rocked him repeatedly but never in the same rhythm. He loves it when Ogata would pound onto him faster with almost animalistic growl, the continued fast pace almost brings him to come but Ogata would always gripped his manhood to prevent his needed release and it was sweet torture. His desire would keep accumulating, his scream would be higher in pitch as he begged for release but Ogata would never let him. Then Ogata would slow his pace, and the heat accumulating inside him felt so hot he felt like burning. He would cry then, pleading and begging, saying anything while crying with pleasure because it is a very slow torturous process and he wanted his release. Of course Ogata wouldn't, yet he still loves all of it.

Ogata looked down upon the mess Hikaru is. The young man beneath him, is utterly mesmerizing. With his sweat-glistening body, occasional bite marks, plump chapped and bleeding lips, and glistening with tears eyes which is full of lust. Hikaru is his work of art. Ogata wanted him, only _him_.

"Faster! Please!" Hikaru screamed even louder and the mesmerizing sight only heighten his lust over this young man.

Ogata slammed into him hard. Slow pace isn't an option now. He would gladly drive this young man into the brink of ecstasy.

Ogata gripped his hold on Hikaru's thigh, a hand-like bruise already formed on it. Ogata grunted with pleasure as he pulled and slammed into the beautiful body beneath him. His hand letting go of Hikaru's manhood as the young man released at the same time. "Ahh!" Hikaru screamed hoarsely and loudly and Ogata drank the sight before him, committing everything on his memory. He loves the way, Hikaru arched his body into a perfect bow every time he comes.

He continued his fast pace, never letting up, never letting go. This time, Hikaru joined him in his frenzied fast pace, it was sloppy but it was perfect. It always gives him the right moment to hit that bundle of nerve inside Hikaru that makes him cry louder.

"Ahh! I..-" Hikaru closed his eyes again with a scream and released for the second time that day. The expected tightening of Hikaru's wall wrapped on his manhood squeezed him, and with a grunt and one last push he released inside the young man as he buried himself deep on that tight hole.

**Sin: Pleasure**

Hikaru doesn't know when it exactly happened. It sorta just did. Like something just clicked on his mind or in that matter, something just snapped on his mind.

He was sure it wasn't the first, second, nor the third, the fourth was.. near but it wasn't either. Or is it?

If he remember correctly, he was still an insei that time, then he became a pro, Ogata would still suddenly appear before him forcing his way inside of him but he got used to it and he still doesn't like it one bit. He still do everything he can to run away from him. That is until Sai disappeared. It was probably the actual start of everything.

He went to immediate depression that time.

Sai told him, he would disappear soon, was even crying because he doesn't want to disappear not because he still haven't played the divine move but because he doesn't want to leave him behind. It made him happy because it meant that he is more important to Sai than his own obsession with Go. But at the same time, it made them sad because they doesn't want to leave each other behind. They were even outright begging to God to grant their wish. Yet it remained unanswered.

Then of course during his depression, Ogata the sneaky bastard had dragged him somewhere. He doesn't like it one bit, he wanted to leave after it happened but suddenly he just struck a question, "What's so good about sex that you keep finding and hurting me?" He said it with a blank expression because everything hurts, not only the physical pain but the pain he keep feeling inside his heart.

"It is because of your exquisite look and everything else you do that it is better." Is the answer he received and of course, he hated that answer and he charged forward to scream profanities at Ogata's face. Then later on, in a blurry of movement and scrabbles, Ogata had him pinned on the wall. His right cheek pressed on it and his wrists on his back restrained by Ogata's hand. "Tell me, doing sex with me isn't so bad so why do you keep on resisting when you obviously like it?" The words enraged him and he continued his denial as he struggles. "See? You could have escape me yet you weren't making an actual effort." Ogata suddenly let his hands go but Hikaru at that time still felt trapped. "What are you playing at, Ogata?" Hikaru hissed. Then Ogata had grabbed him by the arm, pushed him on the bed and was suddenly groping all over his body. "The one thing I like about sex is, you could forget everything else and just focus on the carnal pleasure." Ogata said and he was struggling but his attention is on Ogata's words. Ogata isn't talkative during _this_. It is weird and it scream _trap_ on his mind. He shouldn't have listened but he did.

"Isn't it a good way to forget about all your problems?" Ogata whispered huskily and it makes him want to punch the man on the face because it is Ogata's fault that he have problem to begin with! Or..

"You are my problem, bastard!" He yelled and _fuck_ why is he crying now? Why now in front of this monster?!

"Is it?" That soft whisper, it sounds so gentle and _damn it Ogata, how could you do this to me?!_

The next that happened was a flurry of blurry movement and the remarkable thing he could remember is that for the first time he found pleasure during it.

It was the start of his sin and he kept falling until he realized that he couldn't get out of it. He was already mesmerized and addicted to the feeling and even if he wanted to get away from it all, his body is against that decision.

**Sin: Broken Promise**

Year after Sai disappearance, months of doing pleasure with Ogata and only then did he realize and remembered the promise between him and Sai along its true meaning. It was a sudden epiphany that smacked him right on the face without any warning.

_("Then instead promise me one thing. Please try your best to do everything that makes you happy.")_

Hikaru is an idiot, he knows it. He is brash and he knows it. His goal and want in life is clear. But how could he fucking interpret that promise into something else?

How could he interpret being happy into having pleasurable sex with.. with.. _Ogata_?!

Why did he misinterpret it? Why?..

He cried and cried, until there is no tears left. He screamed and screamed until his throat is parched and his voice is hoarse. He cried and cried until the emptiness gripped his heart in a tight hold. And as he realized his broken promise. A new promise is made for himself.

**Extra dialogue: Sai and Hikaru**

" _I don't want to leave you behind, I want to stay with you forever, I want to.." Sai hugged him tight, "I don't want to leave you behind, Hikaru. Why must I leave you behind?"_

" _Sai.. Don't leave me. I don't want to be left alone. I wouldn't be able to take it. Please.."_

" _Oh Hikaru.. If only I could, if only.."_

"…"

" _Hikaru, there are a lot of things I want to tell you but above all else, I want to thank you and I want to apologize to you."_

" _Sai?"_

" _I know you keep saying that it wasn't my fault but I couldn't help but think on what if I could affect the living? Perhaps I could have been able to save you from him."_

" _Sai.." He suddenly hugged Sai. "Damn it. I'm supposed to be the one to thank you, idiot."_

" _Hikaru.."_

" _Shut up, Sai. Just shut up."_

" _Hikaru." Pause "Would you promise me something?"_

_Nods._

" _When I disappear, please keep smiling."_

" _I.. That's.. unfair!"_

" _I know but I need you to promise me."_

_Crying. "Damn it, Sai.."_

" _Hikaru." Fond voice. "When I disappear and if you couldn't take what Ogata kept doing to you. Please ask help." A pause. "There are things you needn't shoulder alone. You have friends, you have Akari-chan, Waya-kun, Isumi-kun, those insei friends, the other pro's and even Akira-kun. I think it's about time you ask for their help when you couldn't shoulder it anymore."_

"…"

_Frown. "Hikaru." A pause. "Promise me."_

" _.." Shook head._

" _Hikaru.."_

" _I'm afraid to.."_

_Resigned sigh. "Very well." A pause. "Then instead promise me one thing. Please try your best to do everything that makes you happy."_

_Sniffing and slow nod of acceptance._

" _Then.. farewe-"_

" _Wait!" He hugs Sai tighter. "Let me hug you until the end." Nuzzle against Sai's neck. "..You're so warm."_

_Arms tightened against the young man hugging him. "farewell, Hikaru."_

_And the warmth suddenly disappear and the ghostly body as well. "Sai.." Sobbing and outright crying. "I don't think.." Hiccups. "..I could be happy without you.." And more sobbing._

**Ending: A new promise**

True happiness. He wanted to attain it, really badly and in any means.

So Hikaru let him, let Ogata use him like a toy, he let himself be immersed in the carnal pleasure while deep inside he plots and plots.

He screamed in pleasure as the body atop him gives him all the pleasure he could get and deep inside he chants his promise with all hate he have and will have.

_I will be your demise, Ogata Seiji. And this time, you have already fallen in my sweet trap._

_I'll take my sweet time until the day your eyes lost its shine and dulls. And it would be because of me._

**The end..**

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Kindly leave a review~**


End file.
